I. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, in general, and to systems, methods and apparatus for sending information in wireless communication systems, in particular.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. For instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations (BSs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to BSs.
For cells providing varying transmit powering and/or operating with UEs according to rules of restricted association, the BS in the cell can conduct balance loading by offloading one or more UEs from one cell to a different cell. However, due to interference on the DL, the UE may experience difficulty in decoding system and/or paging information on the DL, which is typically transmitted over the DL shared data channel. In some embodiments, the UE cannot decode the DL control channel. The DL control channels, including, but not limited to, the Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH) and the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH), can signal how many control symbols are used in each transmission timing interval (TTI) and/or the resource allocation for the associated DL data channels.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Release 8 wireless communication systems, the PDCCH format 1A or 1C can be used to signal resource allocation for paging, system information updates and/or random access responses. A limited number of payload sizes have been specified for those cases, and Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) modulation can be used regardless of the modulation and coding scheme (MCS). When there is strong interference, the UE may apply interference cancellation or other advanced receiver to decode control and data. However, this solution requires the UE to decode the control channel to decode the data channel. Accordingly, due to such requirements, novel systems, apparatus and methods for sending information in wireless communication systems are therefore desirable.